Gwen Tennyson
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Catherine Tennyson, é uma personagens principais da franquia e prima paternal de Ben Tennyson. Pode ser considerada uma humana com poderes mágicos (ou uma híbrida de anodita), por descendência de sua avó Verdona. Ela também tem uma relação amorosa com Kevin Levin. Gwen foi introduzida pela primeira vez na franquia quando seus pais a enviam a uma longa viagem de verão com seu avô Max e seu primo Ben. Mais tarde, Gwen começa a desenvolver poderes mágicos (que são explicados depois como uma herança alienígena de sua avó) . Após aprender a controlá-los, mais tarde Gwen se torna muito poderosa e importante para a equipe em Força Alienígena e Supremacia Alienígena. Em Omniverse, Gwen decide estudar em uma faculdade fora de Bellwood e deixa de exercer suas atividades heroicas com Ben . Biografia Na série original, Gwen era uma menina de 10 anos caracterizada por sua notável inteligência, podendo até ser chamada de nerd. Educada e algumas vezes esnobe, Gwen é útil em vários casos que exigem raciocínio e pensamento rápido. Ela já usou seu laptop várias vezes para pesquisar sobre todas as pessoas e criaturas estranhas que eles podem encontrar. Além de ser vegetariana, ela é uma boa ginasta e teve alguns treinamentos em artes marciais . Ela também mostrou uma habilidade quase inata na utilização de vários dispositivos complicados ou objetos, como no não canônico episódio Gwen 10, quando Gwen ganhou o Omnitrix ao invés de Ben e provou ser muito mais hábil no seu uso do que ele inicialmente foi, mesmo sendo capaz de escrever seu nome com fogo (usando Chama, obviamente), enquanto Ben demorou um mês para dominar esta habilidade. No geral, sua habilidade mais notável é a capacidade latente e inata em magia, tendo em seu interior o que Encantriz chama de "aura mágica". Gwen é capaz de usar vários artefatos mágicos, amuletos, talismãs e feitiços. Ao usar a mágica, ela conseguiu ativar instintivamente os Amuletos de Bezel instintivamente, enquanto Hex não conseguiu. Mais tarde, quando ela toma e usa seu cajado, foi capaz de disparar uma energia de cor amarela, que de acordo com Encantriz, só alguém da habilidade de Hex poderia fazer isso, embora isto possivelmente seja referente ao fato dos poderes ocultos de Gwen. Ela também é carinhosa para seus amigos e família. Ela não hesita em defender seus aliados, podendo até se sacrificar (se transformando em sua forma Anodita e ficando presa nela) para isto. História Ben 10 Na série Ben 10, Gwen é uma garota de 10 anos muito esperta e habilidosa. No primeiro episódio, Gwen vai com Vô Max e Ben (seu primo) em uma viagem na Lata Velha. No início, ela não gosta da presença do primo e nem ele dela, o que causa várias discussões irritantes. Mesmo assim, ela aceita ter que passar bastante tempo perto dele. Ben 10: Força Alienígena Em Ben 10: Força Alienígena, Gwen é uma faixa preta (tendo aulas de Karatê), mas tende a favorecer a utilização de seus poderes. Gwen está maior e com os cabelos na altura da cintura. Ela é capaz de criar construções de energia para quase qualquer finalidade, geralmente a criação de plataformas de levitar a si mesma (e outros), vigas para agarrar inimigos, explosões circulares para derrubar os inimigos de volta, projetando raios de luz dos seus olhos que parecem simular visão de calor, e abrindo portais interdimensionais. No episódio Tempo Fechado, Kevin disse que ela recebe seus poderes e habilidades de sua linhagem alienígena, mas ela se recusou a acreditar nele. Mal ela sabia que ela iria perceber que ele estava certo em Do Que São Feitas As Garotinhas? Seus poderes e habilidades se revelam de ascendência estrangeira, sua avó paterna, Verdona, é uma energia que está sendo conhecido como um Anodita, a partir do distante planeta Anodine. E, surpreendentemente, ela parece ser o único descendente humano que herdou poderes Verdona de Verdona diz Gwen que o que ela e outros originalmente pensado como "mágica" era na verdade o controle de Mana, uma substância de magia de tomada de Anodites; uma raça mágica-wielding. Verdona se oferece para levar Gwen ao seu planeta natal e treiná-la nos caminhos imensos místicas e mágicas dos Anodites, mas Gwen prefere permanecer na Terra com Ben e Kevin. Ela não gosta de ser chamado de "ser de energia", referindo-se a sua herança Anodita como revelado no episódio Paradoxo. No episódio O tempo Cura, está implícito que os seres humanos altamente talentosos como Encantriz também podem ser treinados para utilizar mana. thumb|left|200px|Gwen em Guerra dos Mundos Em Guerra dos Mundos, Gwen revelou a capacidade de transformar-se em uma Anodita como sua avó. Ela fez isso quando um Soberano ameaçou Kevin. Ela o derrotou facilmente, e poderia ter destruído a frota Soberana, mas Kevin a impediu, pois ela ia perder sua humanidade e permanecer como Anodita para sempre. Mais tarde Ben foi capaz de impedir a invasão. Durante o curso da série ela desenvolveu uma relação romântica com Kevin. Eles também foram mostrados para ter argumentos, geralmente começando com Gwen sempre tentando forçar Kevin para "pedir-lhe para fora" e ele sempre responder "Não me empurre" (que ela fez uma vez). Na estréia da terceira temporada, Vingança de Vilgax, Ben e Gwen pareciam ter revivido sua rivalidade infame da série original, em parte devido à arrogância de Ben. No mesmo episódio Kevin sofre uma segunda mutação (que ele não consegue controlar), o que tumultua o relacionamento entre os dois. Em Força Alienígena também ocorre a primeira ausência de Gwen, em algum episódio que no caso, foi em Acima e Além. Kevin está triste porque Gwen não está fazendo nada para ajudá-lo (mas ela está sim), acarretando vários thumb|2ª roupa de Gwen em [[Força Alienígena]]acontecimentos que causaram um distanciamento. Porém, mesmo Kevin sendo um monstro, Gwen ainda gosta dele, tanto é que no episódio O Tempo Cura, viajou para o passado para impedir que o Omnitrix não fosse hackeado, logo impedindo também Kevin de virar um monstro (mas isso acaba acarretando um drástico futuro). Na sequência de Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena, Gwen tem 16 anos de idade. Seu guarda-roupa mudou mais uma vez, usando uma combinação de suas roupas de Ben 10 Força Alienígena. Ela veste sua roupa velha das duas primeiras temporadas de Força Alienígena, mas em vez de uma camisa escura azul claro agora é vermelho escuro e ela também mantém seu rabo de cavalo alto da terceira temporada. Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena No episódio Fama, Gwen ajuda a Ben a lhe dar com os Reportes, em seguida Kevin descobre quem descobriu a identidade de Ben e revelou ao mundo. Kevin começa a ser grosso com Jimmy Jones e Gwen o defende. No Episódio Ataque Onde Eles Moram, Zombozo se une a Encantriz e Vulkanus, e ambos sequestram os Pais de Ben, no final, Gwen se transforma em Anodita, para amedrontar Zombozo. Também foi a primeira vez que Gwen se transformou em Anodita em Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena no episódio Onde a Magia Acontece, Gwen chega a ter uma pequena amizade com Encantriz, mas nos próximos episódios, a vilã expressa que não gosta de ter nenhum contato direito com Gwen, como mostrado no episódio O Inimigo da Minha Animiga. No Episódio Poder Absoluto, Parte 1 Gwen se encontra com Estrela Sombria para ambos bolarem um Plano e trazerem Kevin Supremo de volta ao normal. Já em Poder Absoluto: Parte 2 Gwen, usando o Dominus Librium e com a ajuda de Copper consegue curar a Kevin. No Episódio A Transmogrificação de Eunice, Kevin da em cima de Eunice, causando irritação em Gwen. No Episódio A Criatura do Além, Gwen começa a ser controlada por Diagon, mais ela achava que estava sendo controlada por uma Lucubra. O Episódio Não é Fácil ser Gwen é focado na rotina de Gwen, o episódio mostra boa parte da rotina de Gwen. É Revelado que a roupa que Gwen usa em Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena é o uniforme de escola dela. Em O Inimigo Supremo: Parte 1, Gwen é escravizada por Diagon, Ben fica sem saber o que fazer, já que não quer matar a sua prima, mais ao mesmo tempo quer salvar o Planeta Terra. Kevin faz uma espécie de capacete para Gwen, salvando-a assim da Morte. Ben 10: Omniverse Em Omniverse, Gwen consegue entrar em uma universidade e decide parar com suas ações heroicas e se concentrar nos estudos. Kevin decide ir também para acompanhar sua namorada, (provavelmente os dois ainda continuam salvando o mundo na nova cidade em que estão). Por causa dethumb|Gwen anodita em Omniverse. vários acontecimentos que ainda desconhecidos, Gwen mudou seu visual e parece um pouco mais nerd, talvez por causa de uma adaptação à faculdade. Ela agora se transforma em uma mistura de Anodita com Sorteada, e consequentemente está mais poderosa. Aparência Ben 10 Na série original, Gwen tinha cabelo curto e olhos verdes. Gwen usava uma camisa azul com o logotipo de gato sobre o peito (No entanto, em Ben 10.000 Retorna o gato havia desaparecido por algum motivo). Sua roupa de Garota de Sorte é usada em Má Sorte e Garota de Sorte. Ben 10: Força Alienígena Na primeira e segunda temporada de Força Alienígena ela veste uma camisa branca sob um suéter azul-escuro, meias pretas sob uma mini saia e saltos altos pretos. Na terceira temporada ela veste uma camisa vermelho-escuro junto com um colete preto, calças jeans cinza e sapatos pretos e um rabo de cavalo. Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena Na série Supremacia Alienígena, sua roupa é semelhante a sua roupa a partir das duas primeiras temporadas de Força Alienígena, mas com uma camisola vermelha, enquanto seu cabelo ainda está penteado com um rabo de cavalo. Na segunda temporada de Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena ela rapidamente vestiu sua roupa da 3ª Temporada de Ben 10: Força Alienígena. Em Inspetor 13, ela usava uma blusa roxa, saia branca e tênis brancos semelhantes aos que ela usava na série original. Omniverse Em Omniverse, Gwen aparece no primeiro episódio com sua roupa das primeiras temporadas da Força Alienígena (blusa azul, saia preta e meias brancas), porém com um rabo de cavalo e sem sua meia-calça e com umas sardas em seu rosto. Depois de viajar para a faculdade, sua personalidade mudou, e agora o cabelo dela está curto, está usando óculos e uma camisa parecida como a da série original, e uma saia xadrez, dando a Gwen um aparência mais nerd (talvez por causa da faculdade). Aparições Ben 10 #E Então Eram 10 (primeira aparição) #Washington A.C. #O Krakken #Aposentadoria Permanente #Caçado #O Pega Turista #Kevin 11 #A Aliança #A Última Risada #Sorteada #Um Probleminha #Efeitos Colaterais #Segredos #Verdades #O Grande Carrapato #Acusado #Gwen 10 #Luta de Revanche #A Força Galática #Acampamento do Medo #Arma Poderosa #Má Sorte #Eles Se Escondem No Fundo #Ataque do Fantasmático #Dr. Animal e o Raio Mutante #De Volta Com Uma Vingança #Ben 10.000 (presente e futuro) #Loucura Noturna #Mudança de Rosto #Feliz Natal #LobisBen #Fim de Jogo #Super Aventuras dos Heróis Alienígenas #Enrolados #Os Desnaturados #Monstro Climático #O Retorno #Tenha Medo do Escuro #A Visita #Dia Perfeito #Divididos Conquistamos #Não Beba da Água #O Grande Casamento Alienígena #Ben 10 Contra Os Estradeiros #Pronto Para a Briga #Ken 10 (futuro) #Ben 10 Contra os 10 Negativos, Parte 1 #Ben 10 Contra os 10 Negativos, Parte 2 #Adeus e Já Vai Tarde Curtas #Sequestro #Pausa Pro Lanche #Habilidades de Sobrevivência #Briga de Rádio #Que os Jogos Comecem #Perseguição #Acampamento #Manuseie com Cuidado #Briga na Estrada Filmes *O Segredo do Omnitrix *A Corrida Contra o Tempo *Destruição Alienígena Ben 10: Força Alienígena #O Retorno de Ben 10, Parte 1 (primeira re-aparição) #O Retorno de Ben 10, Parte 2 #Tempo Fechado #Uma Artimanha do Kevin #Nem Tudo Que Reluz... #Max Desligo #Confusão no Cais #Do Que São Feitas As Garotinhas? #A Manopla #Paradoxo #Ben Cavaleiro #Ajudantes de Encanadores #X = Ben + 2 #Nasce O Estrela Sombria #Companhia Solitária #Imitação Barata #Reserve a Última Dança #Camuflagem #Projeto Mascote #De Castigo #Anulado #Infiltrado #Diga-me com Quem Andas #Desenterrada #Guerra dos Mundos, Parte 1 #Guerra dos Mundos, Parte 2 #A Vingança de Vilgax, Parte 1 #A Vingança de Vilgax, Parte 2 #Inferno #Ouro dos Tolos #Simples #Devolução #Com Uma Mão Só #Último Recurso #Os Encantos da Encantriz #Cidade Fantasma #A Troca #Cubo Problema #Questão de Ira #Primus #O Tempo Cura #O Segredo do Cromático #Vingança #A Batalha Final, Parte 1 #A Batalha Final, Parte 2 Filmes *Invasão Alienígena Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena #Fama (primeira re-aparição) #Enganamos #Ataque Onde Eles Moram #Video Games #Fuga de Aggregor #Quente Demais Para Aturar #Andreas #Unidos #Hora do Herói #Aggregor Supremo #O Mapa do Infinito #Carona da Fama #Fundo #Onde a Magia Acontece #Perplexaedro #O Centro da Criação #Nem Ferro Barra uma Gaiola #O Inimigo do Meu Inimigo #Poder Absoluto, Parte 1 #Poder Absoluto, Parte 2 #A Transmogrificação de Eunice #Os Olhos de Quem Vê #Vicktor Ressurge #A Grande História #A Garota Problema #A Vingança do Enxame #A Criatura do Além #Treinamento Básico #Não É Fácil Ser A Gwen #Ben 10.000 Retorna #Apaixonado #O Prisioneiro Número 775 Sumiu #A Purificação #O Simian Mandou #Lembranças de um Techadon #O Círculo dos Guardiões da Chama #O Dobro ou Nada #A Namorada Perfeita #O Sacrifício Supremo #Redemoinho Supremo #A Mãe de Todos os Vreedles #Um Cavaleiro para Lembrar #Alinhamento Solitário #Inspetor 13 #O Inimigo da Minha Animiga #Pegando uma Estrela Cadente #Ninho de Amor #Ovos Grátis #A Noite do Pesadelo Vivo #O Começo do Fim #O Inimigo Supremo, Parte 1 #O Inimigo Supremo, Parte 2 Ben 10: Omniverse #Quanto Mais as Coisas Mudam, Parte 1 (primeira re-aparição) #Problema Heliocoidal (passado) #Foram Eles (passado) #Predadores e Presas, Parte 2 (passado) #Muitas Felicidades #Malfeitor (passado) #Ben de Novo (passado e presente) #Confronto, Parte 1 (passado) #Confronto, Parte 2 #Os Sapos da Guerra, Parte 1 #Os Sapos da Guerra, Parte 2 #Reprise do Mal (passado) #Mud is Thicker than Water #Por Mais Alguns Cérebros (passado e presente) #Mystery Incorporeal #Weapon XI, Part 1 #Weapon I, Part 2 #The Revengers Curiosidades *Em Omniverse ela e o Kevin se tornam personagens secundários, já que Gwen foi pra faculdade e Kevin "descolou" um lugar perto do campus. *Em Ben 10, seu Mana é azul, em Força Alienígena e Supremacia Alienígena é rosa, e no futuro alternativo de Ben 10.000 é amarelo. *As flores favoritas da Gwen são rosas amarelas, como visto no episódio Reserve a Última Dança. *É a segunda personagem que mais apareceu na franquia, logo atrás de Ben. *Gwen é claustrofóbica (revelado no episódio Inferno) e aracnofóbica (revelado no episódio A Vingança de Vilgax, Parte 2). *Gwen é a única anodita que usa feitiços mágicos, e de acordo com Diagon, é o ser mais poderoso da Terra. *O DNA de Gwen foi usado como modelo para a forma humana de Eunice. *Gwen fica com dois visuais em Omniverse, primeiro com um visual normal e depois com uma aparência meio nerd. *Em Lama é Mais Grossa do Que Água ela revelou que fez 3 anos de cotilhão e 9 anos de judô. *Em O Roubo Supremo é revelado que ela faz aniversário em Dezembro. *Ela aparece em todos os episódios de 2 séries. *De acordo com Derrick J. Wyatt, Gwen não vai ter outro visual "este ano". *nos flasback sua mana é rosa e nao azul como na serie original *Em Omniverse sua forma de sorteada é a mesma anodita . Sexo Gwen Tennyson Disse Qui Noca Transou Com Kevin Levin(Com Quei Ela Fez Sexo:Ben Tennyson,Quatro Braços,Cipo Selvagem,Rook Blonko/Queremos Aumentor Otarios,Primeiro de Abril Passou E Vc Não Ass:João Vitor Martins Categoria:Toonix Categoria:Toonix de Ben 10 Supremacia Alienigena Categoria:Toonix de Ben 10 Categoria:Heróis Toonix Categoria:Queremos Aumentor Otarios